valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Kyporia
Kyporia on Välimerellä Kyproksella ja sitä ympäröivillä saarilla sijaitseva itsenäinen valtio, jonka Pinta-ala on noin 9 260 km² ja väkiluku lähes kaksi miljoonaa. Kyporia on myös yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston "vanha" jäsenmaa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/81/Cyprus_lrg.jpg/800px-Cyprus_lrg.jpg Kyporiasta vuodelta 1980 Historia Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eaa. Niinpä saareen syntyi noin 7000 eaa sen ensimmäinen Kirkuvian kaupunki. Sen asukkaat elivät maanviljelyllä, kalastuksella ja karjan kasvatuksella. Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eaa. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparista vastineeksi saamallaan viljalla Kyporia varusti ja huolsi jatkuvia valloitussotia käyvän armeijansa. Kyporia saavuttikin itäisen Välimeren herruuden, lopulta sotilaallisesti etevämpi Rooma kuitenkin voitti Kyporian Egeanmeren-taistelussa (25 eaa). Antiikin Rooma alkoi hajota 300 jaa.-luvulla. Vuonna 348 jaa. Rooman keisari Drusus II jakoi Rooman Länsi- ja Itä-Roomaan. Itä-Rooma hajosi 400-luvulla joka johti lopulta Kyporian itsenäistymiseen. Rooman tuhouduttua Kyporia pyrki, pääasiallisesti rauhanomaisin keinoin, palauttamaan valta-asemansa Välimerellä. Uudella ajalla Kyporian antiikin aikoina kukoistanut (puoli)demokraattinen hallinto oli luisunut absolutismiin ja koko imperiumia hallitsi yksi henkilö, kuningas Givdul XVI. Vaikka tällä aikakaudella Kyporia loi siirtomaaimperiuminsa, oli se samalla Kyporian kansan kannalta tuskaisaa aikaa, kansa näki nälkää, samalla siirtomaista tuodut varat käytettiin hovin ylläpitämiseen. Chenardin hautajaisten verilöylyn jälkeen porvaristo nousi vallankumoukseen liittolaisinaan tyytymättömät maaorjat ja palkkatyöläiset. Vaikka tätä vallankumousta/sisällissotaa ei voikaan kuvailla maailman mittakaavassa veriseksi, oli se sitä paikallisesti lähes neljä prosenttia Kyporian kansasta kuoli sen tai sitä seuranneiden "puhdistusten" aikana, yksi sodan verisimpiä taisteluita oli Kirkuvian valkoisen tornin valtaus. Vallankumouksen jälkeen kuninkaan ja valtion varat käytettiin kansan olojen parantamiseen ja kotimaisen teollisuuden kehittämiseen. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing" joka kuvastaa vallankumouksen jälkeen sarastavaa parempaa tulevaisuutta. Vuonna 1927 alkaneessa suuressa maailmansodassa, Kyporia liittyi iskunvaimenninvaltojen puolelle. Suurimpana vaikuttimena tähän, liittoutuneiden sen siirtomaita vastaan asettamat kauppasaarrot ja suuri painostus. Sodan kärjistyessä Khalifornia valtasi Kyporian Amerikassa sijainneet siirtomaat nopeasti ja jätti Kyporian käytännössä sivustaseuraajan rooliin. Kyporian kokeneemmat upseerit toimivat kuitenkin liittolaistensa armeijoissa neuvonantajina ja mm. kehittivät lamauttavan hyökkäyksen teorian. Lopulta liittoutuneiden maihinnousu pakotti Kyporian antautumaan, ja aloitti useiden vuosien miehitysvallan. Monia Kyporilaisia pakeni vuoristoihin, kaupunkeihin jääneitä Kyporilaisia kohdeltiin usein asiallisesti, vaikka poikkeuksiakin oli (mm. Kirkuvian-verilöyly 25. joulukuuta 1941). Sota ja miehitysvalta päättyivät vuonna 1943 Saksimaan, Mittelandin ja Bagradeanin antautumiseen. Pitkään kestänyt miehistyvalta näkyy valtion kulttuurissa edelleen (mm. siirtomaa imperiumin romahtamisena ja äärimmäisenä pasifistisuutena). Maantieto ja luonto Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 251 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas (kyporian)saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/09/Arvi_view.JPG/800px-Arvi_view.JPG tuntumassa oleva oliiviviljelmä Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on saaren pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva kaupunki ja Kyporian pääkaupunki. Se on rakennettu 50 saarelle. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eaa. Kun Rooma vuonna 25 eaa valtasi Kyporian autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi alkoi Rooman tuhon ja Kyporian itsenäistymisen jälkeen (n. 400-jkr), kun kaupunki saavutti aseman merkittävänä kauppapaikkana. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina uuden ajan alussa, kun Aasian-kauppa suuntautui Länsi-Eurooppaan. Tämä murensi Kirkuvian vaurauden perustaa. Suurensodan aikana Kirkuvian kaupunki oli Khalifornialaisjoukkojen miehityksen alla, miehitysajan merkittävimpiin tapahtumiin eittämättä kuuluu ns. Kirkuvian-verilöyly 25. joulukuuta 1941-27.joulukuuta. Tuona ajanjaksona Khalifornialaiset sotilaat surmasivat arviolta satoja Kyporialaisia siviilejä. Kirkuvian-joukkoteloitus oli kosto saaren asukkaiden epäonnistuneesta kapinasta. Maailmansodan jälkeen Kirkuvian kaupungille myönnettiin kahden ja puolen miljoonan laina jälleenrakennusta varten. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 muilla saarilla ja loput mantereen puolella. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2e/Gondola.JPG yhdestä Kirkuvian kuuluisista kanaaleista Talous Yleistä Kyporiassa ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Maatalous Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi saaren tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen saaren pohjoisrannikolle, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi massaturismi saarella. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Saarella toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille. Kultakin koulutusasteelta oppilaat ja opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan koulutuksestaan. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä, joka myönnetään automaattisesti kaikille keskiarvosanaltaan 8,5 oppilaille. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/TUC_library.jpg peruskoulu Liikenne Kyporian linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty väkimäärään suhtautettuna tarpeellisena Kyporialle on sen eristäytyneen saariaseman takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporialla on kaksi kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Lisäksi Kitisevässä on pienempi kunnallinen lentoasema. Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Väestön keskimääräinen ikä on 30-40 vuotta, naisilla 36 ja miehillä 40 vuotta. Syntyvyys 2,3 lasta naista kohden. Ensisynnyttäjien keskimääräinen ikä on 29 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 210 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Ruoka Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakoon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/95/Koukouvagia.jpg/679px-Koukouvagia.jpg -perinteinen Kyporialainen piirakka Kyporialainen ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Juoma Kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-nimiset kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat shakkia, lukevat ja puhuvat. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Monien historiallisten ja kulttuuristen syiden vuoksi tämä on johtanut toisistaan eroaviin suuntauksiin maan ulkopolitiikassa. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Vaikka Kyporia onkin pyrkinyt rakentamaan suhteita kommunistisiin valtioihin, ovat ne edelleen kylmähköjä. Afrikan alueilla vuosia jatkuneen sekasorron seurauksena on Kyporiaan paennut tuhansia pakolaisia. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu ja variaatiot Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Kyporian uudella ajalla tapahtuneen vallankumouksen jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa vallankumouksen jälkeen sarastavaa parempaa tulevaisuutta. //Jos joku osaa kääntää paremmin niin siithä vain// Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Kuuletko ihmisten laulavan? |Laulavan laulua vihaisten miesten? |Jotka eivät ole enää orjia! |Kun sydämesi rytmi |Kaikuu rumpujen tahtiin |Siellä on elämä alkamaisillaan |Kun huominen tulee! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liitytkö ristiretkellemme? |Kuka on vahva ja seisoo kanssani? |Jossain barrikadien takana |Onko siellä maailma jonka olet kauan nähnyt? |Sitten liity taisteluun |Joka antaa sinulle oikeuden olla vapaa! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Annatko kaikkesi? |Jotta lippumme saisi edetä |Jotkut tulevat kaatumaan ja jotkut elämään |Nousetko ylös ja teet muutoksen? |Marttyyrien veri |Tulee kastelemaan Kyporian niityt! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Do you hear the people sing kappale on saavuttanut suuren suosion myös populaarikulttuurissa, kuuluisin esimerkki lienee sen Tohtori nimisestä aikamestarista kertova parodia. (Do you hear the doctor sing) Do you hear the doctor sing? |Singing the song of Galligrey? |It is the music of the timemaster |Who has come to save the day! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When the Tardis comes! Will you join in the TimeWars? |Who will be strong and stand with him? |Beyond the Earth |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |And watch how we run to be free! kertosäe |Do you hear the doctor sing?... Will you give all you can give |Against Ducks and Cyberaliens |Some will fall and some will live |And some regenerate again! Kertosäe |Do you hear the doctor sing?... Maanpuolustus, organisaatio ja kalusto Suuren sodan jälkeen Kyporian asevoimat lakkautettiin lähes kokonaan ja korvattiin rajavartiolaitoksella. Rajavartio koostuu kahdesta divisioonasta ja rannikkovartiosta. Divisioonista toinen (ns. poliisidivisioona) toimii poliisitehtävissä ja ylläpitää maan turvallisuutta, toinen divisioona ylläpitää rajavalvontaa ja maan ulkoista turvallisuutta myös rauhanturvaustehtävät ovat tämän divisioonan alaisuudessa. Divisioonan yleinen kokoonpano: *3 Jalkaväkirykmenttiä (3x2500) (joiden määrävahvuus: 3 Pataljoonaa ja yksi tulitukikomppania) *Kevyt Osasto (mm. ratsuväkipataljoona) (800) *tukirykmentti (1700) Tehtävien aikana rajavartijat ja poliisidivisioonan henkilöstö liikkuvat vähintään ryhmän kokoisin yksikköinä. Alla tyypillinen kokoonpano: * Ryhmänjohtaja, kiväärimies, kiväärimies ja pikakiväärimies * vararyhmänjohtaja, kiväärimies, lääkintämies ja tulitukiampuja https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b1/MungoBW.jpg/800px-MungoBW.jpg kuljetusajoneuvo, rauhanturvaustehtävissä Rajavartijan varustus Rajavartijoilla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (harmaa) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseena toimii Mossu-Naantali automaattinen makasiinikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 pistimineen, kaliiperi 7,62mm ja Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 koteloineen, kaliiperi 7,62mm. Muita rajavartijan varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, kiikarit, veitsi ja erilaiset heitteet. Merivartiosto Kyporian meri- ja ilmavartionti on asetettu merivartioston tehtäväksi. Sen pääkalustoa ovat kymmenen VL-hai luokan alusta, kymmenen Super Strutsi pelastushelikopteria ja Duuri-20 valvontakone. VL-Hai luokan alukset tiedot: *Uppouma: 4000t *Pituus: 89m *Nopeus: 20s *Leveys: 18m *Koneteho: 11 600kW *Syväys: 5,5m *Miehistö: 20+10 (+5 helikopterimiehistö) *'Tehtävät:' *Merirajan vartiointi ja valvonta *Alueellisen koskemattomuuden valvonta ja turvaaminen *Meritilannekuvan ylläpito ja täydentäminen *Meripelastusvalmiuden ylläpito ja meripelastukseen osallistuminen *Vesiliikenteen ja yleisen järjestyksen ja turvallisuuden valvonta *Kalastuksen ja metsästyksen valvonta aluemerellä ja kalastusvyöhykkeellä *Ympäristönvalvonta ja öljyntorjuntatehtävät *'varustus:' *Integroitu navigointi- ja valvontajärjestelmä *Siirrettävää palo- ja vauriontorjuntakalustoa *Meripelastuskalustoa *600 metriä öljypuomia *Kyky toimia kemikaalionnettomuudessa *kaksi raskasta konekivääriä *60mm laivatykki *ilmatorjuntajärjestelmä *Konekiväärillä varustettu jäykkärunkoinen kumivene, meripelastukseen *MASSA, omasuojajärjestelmä. Luokan alukset: VL-Epolettihai, VL-Harmaakoirahai, VL-Hietahai, VL-Hiirihai, VL-Isovasarahai, VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä. Jokaisella edellä mainitulla vartiolaivalla on lisäksi kalustonaan yksi Super Strutsi helikopteri jonka yleiset tiedot ovat lueteltu alla: *Lentoonlähtöpaino 8 600kg *Matkustajamäärä 16–20 *Toiminta-aika 4 tuntia *Matkalentonopeus 130 solmua *Pelastuskyky 10 henkilöä, 200km matkan päästä, huonoissa sääoloissa *Miehistö 2 ohjaajaa, lentomekaanikko ja 2 pintapelastajaa *Meripelastusvarusteet (pelastusvinssi, vinssausvarusteet, hätäkellukkeet, pelastuslautta) *Laaja ensihoitovarustus *Pimeänäkölaitteet *Lämpökamera *Etsintävalonheittimet *Etsintä- ja säätutka *Kyky lentää kaikissa sääoloissa *lisäksi helikoptereita on mahdollista käyttää suto-toimintaan ja ne voidaan varustaa ovikonekiväärillä Duuri-20 valvontakone tiedot *Kaksimoottorinen valvontakone *Miehistö: 3-4 hlöä *Matkustajaluku: max 4 *Max lentoonlähtöpaino: 6 575 kg *Nopeus: 360 km/h *Toimintamatka 1 250 km *'Varustus:' *valvontatutka *lämpö-/tv-kamera *valvontajärjestelmä Supra Öljypäästövalvonnan lisäksi valvontajärjestelmä Supra on myös ratkaisevan tärkeä Kyporian öljyntorjunta-aluksille suuren öljyvahingon tapahtuessa. Pimeällä ja muulloinkin huonon näkyvyyden vallitessa vain valvontalentokoneet voivat osoittaa keräysaluksille öljylauttojen sijainnin. Näin öljyntorjunta-alusten keräyskyky paranee huomattavasti. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot